


Smells Like Home

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek woke up gently, slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Home

Derek woke up gently, letting consciousness slowly pull him out of the deep sleep he’d been in. He stretched, rolling onto his side to see that it was almost ten-thirty, far later than he usually slept, but he was too relaxed to care. A quick look to his other side proved that Stiles was gone, but he could hear his heartbeat nearby, so he just closed his eyes and sank back into his pillow, smiling softly.

He didn’t open them again until he heard soft footsteps padding up the stairs, the faint smell of eggs and ham growing stronger. He grinned when Stiles slipped into the room, balancing two plates of food in his hands, and caught sight of Derek staring at him. “Hey,” he said softly. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No,” Derek assured him in the same low voice, pushing himself to lean against the headboard. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“I wanted to,” Stiles said, shrugging a little. A blush was spreading over his neck when he met Derek’s gaze. “I figured—I mean, I don’t know when the last time someone made you breakfast, so—”

“They never have,” Derek admitted, taking the offered plate and setting it onto the bedside table, taking Stiles’ and doing the same. Stiles squeaked slightly when he pulled him down into his lap and pushed his face into his neck, breathing deeply. Stiles smelled like Derek’s body wash and his clothes, with the underlying scent of sex still clinging to his skin. It was intoxicating. “Thank you,” he whispered, grinning when Stiles shivered at the feeling of his lips brushing his neck.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles murmured, a little hoarsely. Derek ran his fingers up his spine to see if he could draw another shudder out of him and smirked into Stiles’ neck when he did. “Should probably eat,” he managed, though his own hands were settling over Derek’s neck and in his hair. “Before it gets cold.”

Derek tilted his head up to catch Stiles’ lips in his, kissing languidly. When he pulled away Stiles chased his mouth with a broken little sound. He huffed a laugh against Stiles’ cheek. “Come on then,” he teased, pushing Stiles to sit beside him and handing him his plate. “Wouldn’t want to let this go to waste. It smells amazing.”

“Better than me?” Stiles said, the corners of his mouth tugging in a smile.

Derek pushed his face into Stiles’ hair. “Nothing smells better than you,” he mumbled. 

Stiles pressed a kiss to his shoulder.


End file.
